Encerrados
by Arwen Magic
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Shuichi se quedara encerrado en un ascensor con su adorado Ryuichi Sakuma?... Quizá muchos sentimientos saldrían a la luz... Quizá Ryuichi le enseñaría su faceta más oculta... [LEMON-SLASH]


Me apetecía muchísimo escribir algo sobre esta pareja ... son tan adorables. Y bueno, después de enterarme que mi querido Ryuichi tiene 31 años (¿en serio es cierto?) me he dado cuenta que debe estar bastante reprimido si tiene que comportarse siempre como un niño pequeño... A ver si nos enseña de lo que es capaz...

* * *

**_ Encerrados _**

Hacía un calor insoportable... la ropa se les pegaba a la piel y se oían resoplidos por todas partes. Lo más normal hubiera sido que en _NG_ estuvieran felices y frescos con el aire acondicionado... ¡Pero justo estaba estropeado en todo el edificio!

Tohma Seguchi había decidido dar unas pequeñas vacaciones a todo aquel que las quisiera ya que desde la ola de calor llevaban más de cuatro desmayos. Pero no todo el mundo quería unas vacaciones... ¿o sí?

-Pero... pero...

-Nada de 'peros' Shindo... ¡Si digo que tienes que cantar, cantas y punto! Las vacaciones pueden esperar –chilló Mr. K con una de sus pistolas favoritas apuntando a la cabeza de Shuichi.

-¡Me deshidrato! ¡Por lo menos dadme agua! ToT –respondió el pelirosa llorando, en ese momento recibió un vaso de agua fría en la cara-. Muy gracioso Hiro.

-¡Tú has pedido agua y yo te la he dado! Encima que cuido por tu seguridad... –recriminó su amigo aguantándose la risa. En el estudio sólo estaban ellos tres.

-Ja, ja... ¬¬... si al menos Yuki no se hubiera ido a Nueva York unos días para una firma de libros... –empezó a murmurar Shuichi-... tendría ganas de terminar la jornada para volver a casa con él Uu...

-Está claro que el aliciente que necesitas para cantar es tu querido escritor –comentó Hiro más serio de lo normal-. Sabes Shuichi... yo pensaba que lo que queríamos era superar a Nittle Grasper. ¡Que Bad Luck fuera el número uno!

-Eso también lo quiero –murmuró intentando apartar la pistola que aún le apuntaba.

-Pues no lo parece –le reprendió su amigo-. Una vez me dijiste que trabajarías día y noche para conseguirlo. Que no habría barreras... ¿Y ahora por un poco de calor te pones así?

-¿'Un poco de calor'? ¡Pero si seguro que estamos a 10000 grados!

-Exagerado –dijo K bajando la pistola y secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de seda-. De todas formas tiene razón. Habrá un concierto la semana que viene, deberías tomártelo más en serio.

De pronto Mr. K sonrió de forma extraña y Shuichi retrocedió.

-Y para conseguir que así sea... –continuó el rubio sacando algo de un cajón. Shuichi se asustó aún más pero se quedó quieto cuando vio que era un papel enrollado-. ¡Si ensayas hasta agotar todas tus fuerzas te regalaré esto! Es una foto... a tamaño natural –empezó K desenrollándolo-... de Eiri Yuki.

-Mi... Y-U-K-I... ¡Mí Yuki! -Shuichi se lanzó contra el gran póster de Eiri pero Mr. K se apartó y el pobre chico acabó en el suelo.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara! –exclamó Hiro riéndose-. ¡Por poco no te ahogas en tus propias babas!

-Entonces, entonces... ¿en serio podré quedarme con él?

-Sólo si trabajas duro –dijeron a la vez los otros dos.

-Entonces ya está solucionado -el rubio volvió a enrollar la foto y se la puso en el hombro a forma de arma.

-¡Sí! –corroboró Hiro-. Bueno Shuichi, que te lo pases bien.

-¡Adiós Shindo!

-¿Que me lo pase bien? ¿Adiós? –empezó a preguntarse el pelirosa con una mano en el mentón-. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde se supone que vais voso...?

Cuando miró a su alrededor estaba solo. Fue corriendo hasta una de las ventanas de la fachada delantera y vio a Hiro y K corriendo felices.

-¡Por fin vacaciones! –gritaron los dos.

-Malditos... y se supone que tienen que darme ánimos úù... bueno... la verdad es que debería trabajar más duro si quiero llegar a ser como Sakuma... –apretó los puños- ¡Y debo conseguir ese póster de Yuki!

Después de unas horas encerrado en el estudio decidió bajar para buscar una bebida en la máquina de la recepción... desgraciadamente las de la planta donde estaba también se habían roto.

-Parece que todo se tenga que romper por culpa de esta calor pegajosa –murmuró.

Ya no quedaba nadie en todo el edificio a parte de él, o al menos eso parecía. La mayoría de luces estaban cerradas y todo era silencio. Cuando llegó estiró los brazos entumecidos y se acercó a una de las máquinas.

Mientras bebía miró por los cristales y se percató que ya era oscuro. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Yuki ahora?... De repente sintió que había alguien tras él y cuando intentó girarse ese alguien se le lanzó encima.

-¡¡¡Shu-i-chi!!! –chilló con una gran sonrisa el chico.

-¿Sakuma? –preguntó medio mareado desde el suelo, cuando enfocó la vista lo vio sentado sobre él mientras hablaba con su conejito.

-Mira Kumagoro... pensábamos que no había nadie y nos encontramos con Shu... ¡Que suerte hemos tenido!

Ryuichi se levantó y tendió una mano a su compañero mientras se guardaba a Kumagoro en una abertura del cinturón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Shuichi recogiendo el zumo que le había caído al suelo y tirando el envase a una papelera-. Pensaba que era el único que se había quedado sin vacaciones n.n

-Es que Kumagoro me dijo que sería bueno venir a practicar un poco el nuevo single -

-Ahhh... bueno, pues... ¿subimos juntos arriba? –preguntó Shuichi avanzando hacia el ascensor.

-¡¡Claro!! –Ryuichi se colgó de su hombro y tras picar el botón y abrirse las puertas entraron juntos en el pequeño habitáculo del elevador-. Oh... hace tanta calor ToT...

-Sí, que mala suerte que el aire acondicionado se haya estropeado –corroboró Shuichi abanicándose con una mano. La ropa era tan molesta...- ¿Qué podría ser peor?

En ese momento el ascensor se paró de golpe y las luces fallaron un par de veces.

-Shu... creo que esto es peor... –murmuró Ryuichi aprovechando para tocar los botones ya que estaba al lado. No consiguió ningún movimiento-. A ver, a ver, a ver... um... no sé muy bien como irá ¿Y tú, Shuichi? ¿Shu-i-chi?

El vocalista de Nittle Grasper se giró con su característica sonrisita pero se quedó estático al ver al adolescente sentado en el suelo. El chico de pelo rosa se abrazaba a sus rodillas y sollozaba. Ryuichi suavizó sus facciones y por un momento pareció más maduro que nunca.

-Shuichi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó arrodillándose ante él y tocándole los suaves cabellos.

-Yo... no me gusta... yo... –Shuichi levantó la mirada y mostró sus grandes ojos bañados en lágrimas. Suspiró frustrado-. No me gustan nada los lugares cerrados y pequeños... los detesto... No puedo estar en ellos mucho tiempo.

Ryuichi sonrió con ternura y le secó las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba a Kumagoro de nuevo. Shuichi se quedó embelesado mirando a su ídolo. La cara de éste volvió a mostrar su sonrisa aniñada.

-Kumagoro tiene claustrofobia también Quizá abrazándole se te pase un poco...

-Gra... gracias... –Shuichi tomó a Kumagoro en sus brazos y se abrazó a él. Ryuichi se sentó a su lado y se quedó callado mientras oía respirar a su compañero de forma discontinua. Varios minutos después Shuichi reposó la cabeza en su hombro pero la levantó enseguida-. Lo siento...

-No te preocupes , soy una buena almohada... Noriko y Tohma a veces me utilizan cuando se cansan xD –le explicó con una mano en la nuca. Shuichi sonrió y su compañero le acarició la mejilla-. Me encanta cuando sonríes, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí... –al ver que Shuichi se extrañaba por su comportamiento el de cabellos verdosos cambió de nuevo... ¡Mira, Kumagoro está mucho mejor! Ja, ja...

Mientras Ryuichi le arrebataba al conejo de sus manos y se ponía de pie para disimular, Shu se tocaba la mejilla que acababa de ser acariciada...

-Ojalá Yuki estuviera aquí... –susurró. Esas palabras quedaron en el aire y Shuichi tuvo el presentimiento de que no debería haberlas dicho. Al levantarse vio a Ryuichi de espaldas a él, con la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo bien torneado. Se dio cuenta que había tensado los músculos-. Sakuma... ¿cuánto crees que tardaremos en salir de aquí?

-No lo sé, puede que horas –la voz de Ryuichi sonaba muy fría. Quizá nadie la hubiera oído de aquella manera. Shuichi sollozó de nuevo. Se encontraba tan mal allí encerrado-. ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar como una niña, Shindo?

-Yo... –los ojos de Shuichi volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y miró escéptico a su ídolo. Jamás creyó que algo así saldría de sus labios.

-¿No te estoy dando el suficiente cariño? –preguntó en voz baja Ryuichi-. ¿No te protejo y me preocupo siempre por ti?

-Pues... sí, claro... pero...

De un golpe el conejo de peluche salió volando hasta posarse en el suelo y el pelirosa era levantado y empotrado contra una pared por las manos de Ryuichi.

-¡¡¿Pero qué?!! –chilló Sakuma con el entrecejo fruncido, su gorra cayó al suelo junto al muñeco y sus ojos quedaron completamente visibles-. ¿Preferirías que fuera cómo Yuki? ¿Es eso? ¿Preferirías que te hiciera sufrir? ¿Qué te menospreciara?

-Ry... Ryuichi... me haces daño...

-¿Y qué hay del daño que me haces a mí? –pareció aflojar un poco la fuerza con la que había envestido-. Tengo tantas... preguntas que jamás me responderás... ¿No te das cuenta...? –dejó ambos brazos inertes a cada lado y apretó con su cuerpo el de Shuichi escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello-. Tan solo... intento que te des cuenta...

-¿Darme... cuenta? –preguntó de forma entrecortada Shuichi mientras notaba todos los miembros de Sakuma pegados a los suyos.

-Deseo... –empezó a decir besándole el cuello mientras el otro chico se estremecía- Lo que deseo es... eres tú... te deseo a ti... Shuichi.

El aludido empezó a resistirse pero le fue imposible. Ryuichi empezó a jugar con su clavícula mientras la recorría con su caliente lengua. Caliente como sus dos cuerpos, que más que sudar ardían. Aunque para arder ya estaban las mejillas de Shuichi. El chico decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y aferró sus manos a la espalda de Sakuma, que a su vez había empezado a bajarle la cremallera del fino chaleco.

-Shuichi... –murmuró quitándole del todo la ropa de la parte superior.

Se deslizaron por la pared del ascensor hasta acabar en el suelo y Sakuma aprovechó para sentarse en sus caderas. Le apartó un mechón de pelo rosa al chico que tenía debajo... a Shuichi, su Shuichi. Ahora parecía estar en un estado de sopor, tan sonrojado, tan apetecible con su torso al descubierto.

Se inclinó y oprimió sus labios contra los de él. Shuichi pasó los brazos por su cuello en un acto reflejo y le permitió adentrarse mejor en la boca, donde las lenguas empezaron a jugar, buscándose y haciendo el beso más intenso. Una de las manos de Ryuichi se deslizó lentamente hasta la entrepierna del contrario y empezó a acariciar suavemente por encima del pantalón haciendo que Shuichi comenzara a jadear.

Sakuma lamió una última vez los labios de su amigo e inició un descenso por su pecho, dando suaves mordiscos en su abdomen y pasando la lengua por su fibrado vientre.

La cremallera de Shuichi se abrió con un pequeño chirrido y el pantalón quedó fuera de juego junto la ropa la interior. Ryuichi no tardó en saborear el miembro de su amigo mientras este gemía de placer y aferraba ambas manos a la cabeza de su ídolo.

-Ah... Ah... Sa… Sakuma... –jadeó Shuichi un rato después, sus mechones de pelo rosa estaban enganchados a su frente y las caderas se le movían frenéticamente de arriba a abajo junto a la cabeza de su compañero que seguía entre sus piernas-. Ya no... no puedo más... ah...

Ryuichi empleó a fondo sus manos y friccionó el sexo que segundos antes había estado completamente en su boca hasta que el clímax de su compañero llegó a sus labios y probó lo que tantas ganas tenía.

Shuichi había bajado los brazos al suelo y ahora estaba con la cabeza ladeada, temblando por los espasmos, todo él palpitaba y el placer estaba aún presente, como si la boca de su compañero continuara rítmica bajo su vientre.

Notó como Ryuichi se levantaba sin decir nada... Pensó en cuando hacía eso Yuki... le dejaba desnudo en la cama y se marchaba a fumarse un cigarrillo o a escribir como si nada ocurriera.

Pero esta vez no fue así, Sakuma se arrodilló a su lado y le besó tiernamente los labios.

-Lo siento... –murmuró inclinándose más y rodeándolo con sus brazos-. Sé que tú no me quieres a mí...

El pelirosa se incorporó sorprendido y apoyó los manos en el suelo mientras Ryuichi continuaba de rodillas abrazándole.

-Pero... –continuó el de pelo verdoso escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho-... si supieras cuantas veces he deseado ser Eiri Yuki para que fueras mío... para tratarte como siempre he querido...

A Shuichi le sorprendió aún más oír aquello dicho de una forma tan sincera, dicho por Ryuichi Sakuma...

-¿Podrás... perdonarme? –preguntó Ryuichi sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Era hora de tomar una decisión...

Shuichi tomó su cara entre las manos y le besó tan bien como supo, introdujo la lengua en su boca y se encontró con la opuesta. Ryuichi reaccionó enseguida y le mordió los labios para disfrutar aún más del beso.

-Tú no necesitas perdón... –murmuró Shuichi casi sin aliento mientras empezaba a desnudar a su compañero y exploraba con la lengua su cuerpo.

Ryuichi sonrió y se sentó frente a él. Con una mano en su cálido abdomen hizo que se acostara de nuevo y flexionara las piernas. Pasó una de las suyas por encima y después de conseguir su propia erección oprimiéndose contra él, envistió a Shuichi penetrándolo una y otra vez.

El sudor les resbalaba por sus cuerpos desnudos y les parecía un lubricante que por si sólo excitaba al rozarse el uno contra el otro.

-¡Oh, Shuichi...! –exclamó jadeante Sakuma mientras apoyaba una mano en el suelo y con la otra apretaba de nuevo el miembro del chico sin dejar de entrar en él repetidamente-. Hacía mucho... que no sentía... tanto condenado placer... ¡Ah!...

-Ryuichi... –susurró el aludido tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios-. Estoy ardiendo...

El clímax llegó entre jadeos de ambos y Shuichi lamió néctar que más tarde probó Ryuichi de sus propios labios. Volvieron a acariciarse y a jugar entre ellos.

Más tarde se volvieron a vestir, callados pero lanzándose miradas de complicidad.

-Sabes... no creo que esto vaya bien para el calor que hace... –comentó Shuichi. Ambos estaban estirados boca arriba, descansando- O no... pensándolo mejor... el placer ayuda a soportar la temperatura xD

-Escucha, Shuichi... –empezó a decir Sakuma con voz grave levantándose sobre un codo y mirándole fijamente. El tema cambió por completo-. No quiero que pienses... es que verás... sé que amas a Yuki. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado. Y que lo que ha ocurrido en este ascensor... será un secreto entre nosotros para que no tengas problemas.

El pelirosa apartó la mirada y asintió pero Ryuichi le obligó a volver a mirarle con un movimiento de su mano.

-Pero también quiero que sepas –prosiguió sonriéndole-, que jamás lo olvidaré.

Le dio un último beso en los labios y justo en ese instante el ascensor empezó a moverse.

-Uh... creo que nos movemos –dijo Shuichi mientras los dos se levantaban.

-Sí... –Ryuichi cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron de nuevo en la planta baja-. ¡Tohma!

Sakuma sonrió como lo hacía normalmente y se lanzó encima del director de NG, Tohma Seguchi.

-¡¡¡Nos has salvado!!! -exclamó sonriente sin soltarle.

-¿Eh? ¿Ryuichi? –preguntó el rubio mirándolos extrañados-. ¿Os habíais quedado encerrados?

-Shi ToT… Kumagoro y Shuichi tenían claustrofobia pero yo le... los consolé -

-Aahhh... Buen chico Ryuichi –Seguchi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Habéis tenido suerte que subiera a buscar unos papeles. ¿Estás bien, Shindo? Te veo algo... cansado.

-Sí, sí... ya estoy bien, ahora... en un espacio abierto.

-Um... creo que me falta algo –Ryuichi se palpó el cuerpo y flexionó los dedos de las manos-. ó.ò ¡¡Kumagoro!! ToT ¡Kumagoroooo!

-Sakuma, no te preocupes Yo lo recogí –dijo Shuichi entregándoselo.

-Shu-i-chi... ¡Graciaaas! –chilló abrazándole efusivamente. En ese momento se acercó a su oreja y siguió hablando en susurros-. Y gracias por esta noche... gracias por todo...

-Será mejor que vayáis a descansar –les aconsejó Tohma-. Y yo creo que subiré por las escaleras... no vaya a ser que me quede encerrado...

Horas después, Ryuichi estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Pensaba en el tiempo que hacía que no se enamoraba de nadie hasta que conoció al cantante de Bad Luck. Pensó también en el daño que le habían hecho en la vida... razón por la que ahora prefería comportarse como lo hacía. Y pensó en aquella noche...

Giró la cabeza y vio que Kumagoro le observaba. Lo tomó en brazos y le miró a los ojos.

-Amigo mío... espero que Shuichi no se entere nunca que fuiste tú el que apretó el botón que paró el ascensor...

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

Y aquí acaba. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gusta...

_ Shuichi: ¡¡Un momento!! ¬¬... ¿Y mi póster en tamaño real de Yuki? ¡¡Esto no puede acabar hasta que yo no consiga mi póster tamaño real de Yu...!_

-la autora tira por la ventana a Shuichi, aunque le quiere mucho-

Como os decía, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado... Ahora tengo que ir a colgar cierta imagen de Eiri en mi habitación ¬w¬ ¿Qué se pensaba Shu? ¿Que se lo regalaría a él? xDD

Por cierto... Tohma Seguchi ha salido porque he pensado que ya que era el director sería más normal que entrara de noche en la empresa que otra persona... ¬¬... pero en realidad lo detesto bastante xD

Y nada más que decir tan sólo que es la primera vez que cuelgo un fic que no sea de Harry Potter (¡Hoy es la primera vez en la sección de anime! xD)... no sé si me habrá salido del todo bien, pero como ya he dicho al principio... ¡Me apetecía mucho!

_**¡It's... Gravitation!**_

_ Arwen Vanadis Magic_

_ Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
